fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Almighty Kitty
Mama Kitty and Almighty are characters appearing in the Doom Dome Battle series, appearing as a playable duo in the first two games. Mama Kitty is a retired senior human who is married to Harry while Almighty is the parasyte ruler of the vindict species. They merge bodies at the end of the second game becoming one person with two minds, dubbed Almighty Kitty, who is playable in Warriors of Babylon. Gameplay In the Doom Dome Battle games, they act as one of the few duo characters playable. It mainly is Mama Kitty holding Almighty on a leash, thinking he is a dog. While Kitty wields the hitbox, and controls walking and jumping, Almighty performs the attacks. These attacks vary from laserbeams from his eye to stretching out his tentecles across the stage. Almighty can move apart from Kitty until the leash is completely stretched and thus can do damage at a distance. While Kitty holds the main hitbox, Almighty also has one, but when he is hit, the damage is halfed. Their Doom Attack is Senior Driving. Kitty steps into her car and obliviously drives directly towards the opponent. They try to flee but Almighty uses his psychokinesis to stop them from moving resulting in them being hit by the car against the wall. Kitty steps out and walks away while the car explodes. If KO'd limbs fly away during the explosion. In Warriors of Babylon, they have merged into one person, no longer acting as a duo character as there are none present in the game. Most of the attacks Almighty had are now worked into one hitbox, letting Kitty perform Almighty's attacks. The 'leash' however is carried over. Kitty can project a parasyte clone of Almighty from their eye which can be sent forwards to attack. An additional health bar is added and the parasyte performs the same attacks as Kitty, although at another place on the stage. Their Doom Attack has changed to Mothership Assault, though it stay somewhat the same. Kitty gets beamed up into the mothership and starts flying it. She however crashes down towards the opponent who tries to flee, but is stopped by psychokinesis and the ship crashes into them, with Kitty escaping safely. When KO'd limbs fly everywhere after the explosion. Story History Almighty has been the ruler of the vindicts for a very long time, once even resembling the way the species normally looks. He however refused to let his soul die with him, and with the help of Gorge a parasyte of his being was created which would have to find a new body to inhabit so it could lead his species properly. Kitty on the other hand has lived a reasonably calm life, with not many major things having happened. She married the love of her life, Harry, however she couldn't bear any children which did make their relationship a bit rocky at some point, but they managed to overcome it and have been married happily for 49 years. Because of it though, Kitty has stepped in as a individual daycare, till as long as she could handle, where the children gave her the nickname Mama Kitty. Doom Dome Battle One of the major conflicts in the first game is that Almighty is in search for a new body and finds the place Earth, which contains some very powerful species, called humans, of which he would like to inhabit their body, leading up to the invasion of Wildefort, a place where many powerful people live. However when entering the surface he runs into Mama Kitty, who mistakes him for a dog and puts a leash on him. Together they wander through Wildefort, trying to find the park, and fight some battles which gets Almighty pretty excited. When they encounter lieutenant Vexok, she battles them to protect Almighty, he however fights back. Almighty has developed platonic feelings for Kitty and wants no harm done to her and decides to take her to the mothership. There they discover it has been crashed and fight Violet, Fat French Penguin and Justin Bailey who were responsible for with along with Gorge and Vexok in their team. Afterwards a battle against the rebellious Zorks also engages, but also he is defeated. In the end Kitty decides to stay with Almighty and they depart into space, leaving her home empty which gets inhabited by Xar. Doom Dome Battle 2 During her time with Almighty on the mothership, Kitty begins to lose her dementia and gets a clear head again. Almighty has become really attached to Kitty and wants to merge with her, keeping her soul intact. Kitty however realizes that she has left her husband Harry behind on Earth and actually wants to get him back before they can do that. A second invasion on Wildefort is insinuated as Kitty and Almighty try to search for Harry. Following his tracks they eventually find him at the labs of Denzel Pyrotic, and demand him to be freed. Unfortunately Kitty sees that her husband is no longer who he used to be, but also cannot bear to put him out of his misery, thus Almighty does it for her. Saddened they return to the mothership where Kitty accepts the merge with Almighty, transforming into Almighty Kitty and becoming the new rulers over the vindicts. Warriors of Babylon Almight Kitty is the only one directly approached by Gilgamesh to ask for their strongest warrior to compete in his games, as the species is so familiar to the terran grounds. Kitty allows Exa to go along with them, but later gets called upon to enter the games themselves when Exa has gone berserk and made an attempt on Gilgamesh' life. They accept and head to the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. References *She is mainly based on the regular old ladies that appear in cartoons, such as Adventure Time. *The alien king that she takes as her pet has his appearance inspired by Doom's Eye, a creature from Black Doom that follows Shadow the Hedgehog in Shadow the Hedgehog. *The alien king's goal is to inhabit a human vessel to take over Earth, a common trope in alien films. *Their appearance in Warriors of Babylon takes inspiration from the DC character Firestorm, in which two people inhabit the same body. *Mama Kitty's alternate costume is based on Darth Vader from the Star Wars series. Gallery AlmightyKittyBabylon.png|As they appear in Warriors of Babylon Mama Kitty.png|Mama Kitty Mama Kitty - Swap.png|Palette Swap Mama Kitty - Alt.png|Alternate Costume: Darth Moeder MamaKittyProfile.png|Profile MotherKitty.png|Beta design MotherKittyAlt.png|Beta alt Category:Doom Dome Battle Character Category:Doom Dome Battle Category:Females Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Alive Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Aliens